Nurarihyon's Going to Hogwarts!
by Rihan Nura
Summary: What if Harry Potter was killed by Lucius Malfoy and his spirit was accidentally sent to the past? What do spirits that wish to stay on Earth become? Yokai! And even better, the Lord of Pandemonium himself!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Harry dodged the sickly yellow light and fired a disarming spell back at Lucius Malfoy. It was blocked by a shielding charm. Lucius looked at him, "Give me the prophecy boy, and maybe I'll spare you." He held out his hand expectantly.

Harry shook his head, "I don't know why you want it, but you aren't capable of doing good. I won't give you something that might hurt others!"

Malfoy's face grew angry and his wand arm snapped in an arc, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's eyes widened in shock as the green light sped at him. He tried jumping to the side, but found himself unable to move. The green light hit him and he flew backwards, right into a large shelf full of time turners. They busted open just as his soul was forced out of his body. The sands encased his spirit as his dead body fell to the ground.

His spirit was whisked away, and it felt like he was going through a speeding tunnel. Colors and lights flew by him, until he finally landed on something hard. He looked around and found himself on the ground in an empty clearing. He shakily stood and brushed the dirt off his clothes.

He heard voices to the right and turned to find the sound. He was met with two men that were talking in a foreign language. He was confused to find that they were wearing very outdated clothes that looked to be in a Japanese style. He walked up to them and tried tapping one on the shoulder. His hand went right through and he pulled it back, confused. He tried yelling at them and they didn't seem to notice him. It was like he was just watching a scene, like the time from the pensieve last year.

All of a sudden, they yelled and pointed behind him. He whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw a huge monster coming at them. The men ran as fast as they could in the opposite direction. He spun, trying to follow them. He felt himself get grabbed up into the air and he cried out as he felt himself being squeezed tightly.

He was turned and saw the monster looking at him. The thing spoke, "Ahh… A tasty little spirit for snack. Tell me, little spirit, how do you taste?"

His breathing picked up in terror and he stared at the thing with wide eyes. The monster chuckled, "A silent one, eh? It's no use not speaking to me. You'll die either way."

At this, he squeezed tighter and Harry felt his ribs creak from the strain. One of them snapped and pierced his lung. He let out a muffled scream of pain as blood sprayed from his mouth. He felt a shock of accidental magic speed through him and the creature dropped him with a cry of surprise.

He felt himself falling and then he landed in a spray of liquid as he hit the pond beneath him, disrupting the reflection of the moon on the surface. The creature bellowed in anger and slammed his clawed hand down onto the wizard, pushing him deeper into the water.

It lifted its claws with a swipe, shredding the body of the teenager below it in a spray of blood. Suddenly a black cloud of energy formed where the green-eyed wizard had been killed. The energy formed into a new shape. Glowing yellow eyes snapped open and looked at the creature in anger.

The creature looked at his supposed snack in surprise and then charged at him. Harry felt something distort around him like ripples and the creature's claw went through him like he was made of smoke. He jumped up above the creature's head and swung his hand in an arc. A wave of black energy flew from his hand and cut the creature in two down the middle.

He landed just as the creature dissolved into a cloud of black smoke. Once he was sure the thing was dead, he went over to the water once more. He looked down at the reflection in satisfaction. Glowing yellow eyes rested in a nicely tanned face with red markings right below his eyes. His eyes had also become more narrowed. He was about a foot taller and he had a well-defined chest peeking through a loose Japanese dress, yukata, he thought to himself. His hair was long with a yellow hue on top and black on bottom. It had black marking running through the top half and it seemed to defy gravity.

He turned away and looked up at the moon. The first Nurarihyon had been created.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

 **100 Years after the First Defeat of Hagoromo Gitsune**

Nurarihyon smiled as he watched his son finish the last of the enemy clan's fighters. His son had grown into a fine young hanyou over the past hundred years and would make a great leader of the Nura Clan when the time came.

Rihan came up to him, "Hey dad, don't you want to join?"

Nurarihyon looked at the scene, "Join in what? You're already done, just like I knew you would be."

Rihan looked at him with a fake-pout, "You're no fun. You haven't joined me in a patrol at all in the past few weeks."

Nurarihyon lifted his head and laughed, "You haven't needed my help for the past few weeks."

Rihan rolled his eyes, "That doesn't mean that I don't want you to come with me. I am your son and you're supposed to spend time with your family."

"Fine, I've wanted a fight anyway. I'll go on the next patrol with you."

"Are you actually serious dad?"

Nurarihyon looked at him with a hurt expression, "Why would I lie to my dear son?"

Rihan rolled his eyes, "Why wouldn't you, dad?"

"I will go with you, I promise."

Rihan smirked, "Good."

All of a sudden, Nurarihyon's eyes widened in surprise and he fell to his knees. He grunted in pain as he felt a tug on his soul. Black runes started covering him in lines that started at his hands. He gave a small scream as he tried to resist the pull and it caused him immense pain. It felt like he was being pulled in two by the strain. He panted in exertion and Rihan ran over in alarm, "What is this dad?! What's happening to you?!"

Nurarihyon looked up at him, "My life I told you about from before I was a yokai seems to be coming back to haunt me three-hundred-years early. Those damn wizards are summoning my soul!"

He screamed in pain again and doubled over as the tug got stronger. Rihan grabbed his shoulders and pushed him back so that he could look him in the eye, "Just go! It's causing you pain to stay here, dad!"

He struggled to speak through gritted teeth, "I can't just leave you and the clan."

Rihan shook his head, "I'll watch the clan until you get back, but I can't bear to see you like this! They can't keep you forever. You will be back and we will wait for you until then."

Nurarihyon looked at him with a pained face, "Be careful when I'm gone, son. I wouldn't be able to handle it if I came back and you were dead. Just…be careful."

Rihan nodded, "Go, dad. We'll be here when you get back, whole and safe."

Nurarihyon nodded and stopped resisting the pull. His last sight before everything went black was his son looking at him with worry in his eyes. He gave a reassuring smile as he disappeared.

OoOoOo

The wizards stood in a circle around the body of Harry Potter. He had been deceased for two months and Dumbledore had put a preservation spell on his body until they could discover some way to bring him back. He was the only one who could kill Voldemort according to the prophecy.

Dumbledore had preserved his body with the hopes that they could finish the war without him, but it was a back-up plan. As soon as he had died, Voldemort's attacks had increased in number and brutality. After the first month, Dumbledore had started looking for a ritual to return the soul to the world of the living.

After searching through the entire Black library, they had found a ritual that would summon the soul of the deceased for a max of one year. It required the body of the deceased to anchor and maybe house the soul to their world. It also required the energy of the entire Order to perform the ritual due to the power drain it would cost them.

There were runes drawn around them in a complex design, filled with the blood required from the summoners for the ritual to be successful. They chanted and pressed magical energy into the runes, all thinking of Harry Potter. The ritual pulled on their magic and they felt it anchoring something and tugging it.

All of a sudden the imaginary string pulled taut like something was resisting the pull. They pressed more magic into the runes and the string pulled tighter, close to snapping. The string suddenly came loose and they all physically stumbled backwards as their task became easier. There was a flash of yellow light in the middle of the circle and they all turned away from the glare to avoid being blinded.

The light cleared and they waited for the dust to blow away.

OoOoOo

Nurarihyon opened his eyes and stood from his kneeling position, brushing the dust from his yukata. The dust around him blew away and he looked at the wizards that had summoned him with anger. His eyes locked with the old man that seemed to lead the group, "What the hell, Old Man?! Why the hell did you pull me from my son like that?! You goddamn wizards can't solve your own problems?! You have to bug me after I already died for you sorry lot?!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened at his appearance and his words, "H…Harry? What happened to you?"

Nurarihyon looked at him in disbelief, "No! I'm the goddamn Easter bunny! Now, what the hell do you want?! And you better have a way for me to get back or I'll kill every single one of you!"

Dumbledore struggled to form words, "W…We need your help to kill Voldemort, Harry."

The irate demon lord pointed his sheathed blade at the Headmaster, "It's Nurarihyon, get it?! I'm not goddamn Harry Potter! I haven't been that weak human for five-hundred-years! And why the hell did you summon me?! That's a little overkill, don't you think?! I mean, I understand summoning a spirit to solve your problems, but summoning the Master of all Spirits is a bit too much in my opinion."

Dumbledore looked shocked, "Master of all Spirits?!"

Nurarihyon looked at him and took a deep breath to calm down, "Yes, Master of all Spirits Dumbledore." He gave a knowing smile, "All evil spirits."

He heard the entire room gasp in shock and Ron stepped forward, "You can't be Harry! Harry would never be evil!"

Nurarihyon smirked and then dissolved into smoke. He reappeared with barely a whisper right behind the redhead. He leaned down in his ear, "Really, Ronald Bilius Weasley? I beg to differ on that account. I feel perfectly mischievous tonight. I mean, you did summon me from my son and clan." He got closer to the hyperventilating youth, "You also turned on me in fourth year with the idiotic idea that I had placed my own name into the foolish tournament."

He dissolved again and reappeared back in the middle of the circle, leaving the youngest Weasley male frozen in shock. He chuckled, "You look like you've seen a ghost, Ron. Something wrong?"

Ron stared at him in horror…and then fainted. Nurarihyon looked on with a smirk, "Oh, I think I broke him, Headmaster. The truth seems to be too much to handle."

He felt a spell breeze by him and he turned to see Mad-eye Moody's wand pointed at him. He laughed, "It looks like you missed me Professor. Losing your touch perhaps?"

The ex-auror growled at him, "What did you do to the boy, Yokai?"

"Ooooh…You know what I am? Interesting. As for what I did? Nothing. I simply proved my identity to the young human. It's not my fault he couldn't take it."

Moody made to shoot another spell, but Dumbledore stopped him and looked at Nurarihyon, "If we agree to send you back as soon as Voldemort is defeated, will you help us? You must still have a little compassion."

Nurarihyon tapped his chin in thought, "I will help you, but only because I do not want to leave Rihan and the clan for too long, and it'll take a year the other way."

Dumbledore smiled, "Good, let's find you a room."

McGonagall shrieked in outrage, "Dumbledore! Have you gone insane?! Yokai are Japanese demons and you want him to stay where the children are?!"

Nurarihyon threw his head back and laughed, "I won't harm the little humans. They simply wouldn't be worth the Lord of Pandemonium's time."

She looked at him distrustfully and he just smirked at her. She looked away in disapproval and his smirk grew. He dissolved again and reappeared behind her. He bent down and whispered in her ear in a serious voice, "I swear I will not harm the children, Professor. Nurarihyon's never break their promises."

She spun just as he vanished again. He reappeared right next to Dumbledore, "Let's find that room, Headmaster. I'm starting the planning of the absolute decimation of the Dark Lord's forces tomorrow."

Dumbledore looked at him with twinkling eyes, "Surely you can't mean to kill them?!"

He gave a predatory grin, "Of course I do. I am a yokai after all. We don't leave enemies alive. I'm experienced enough to know that they don't change when they're that far gone. You summoned me to solve your problems and I'll do it my way."

"You can't be more experienced than Dumbledore!" Ginny yelled from the circle.

He turned to her, "You didn't hear me earlier? I am over five-hundred-years old, little human." His voice was laced with amusement. Everyone in the room gasped and he rolled his eyes, "No one was listening when I said that. Wow, humans are dense."

He turned back to Dumbledore, "Now, where am I staying, Old Man?"

OoOoOo

The door closed behind him and he looked at the room in disgust. Dust matted every surface and you couldn't see out the window due to the dirt covering it. He pulled the wand out of his obi where it had been tucked. He had taken it from his former body right before he had appeared behind McGonagall without anyone noticing. It was time to see if he could still do magic.

He twirled it with a flourish and swung it into an arcing motion. All the dust in the room cleared away and he smirked in delight, "Good, I can fix this disgusting place up a bit."

After about an hour of spellcasting, an entirely new room sat before him. The floors were hardwood and had a warming charm to keep his feet warm in this cold country. The walls were paneled with bamboo. His window had been cleaned and now had a magical depiction of the sakura tree outside of Nura Manor. There was a table below the window at knee height with small cushions to sit on around it. A futon lay in the corner the farthest away from the door. It had a comforter set designed in cherry blossoms lying on it. The table had a bottle of sake on it and a sakazuki cup next to that. There was a wardrobe next to the door that held some yukatas he had conjured and placed in there. Off to the side of the room, there was a door that had a fully furnished bathroom in it.

With this done, he tucked the wand away once more, making it invisible with a small dose of his Fear. He sat down at the table and leaned on it, pulling out his pipe. He poured some sake into his sakazuki cup and set it next to him, before he lit the pipe and put it in his mouth.

He looked out the window and puffed on the pipe, blowing out smoke in odd designs and thinking about how Rihan was doing. He pulled the pipe out of his mouth and took a sip of the sake, then set it back on the table with a sigh. Just then, a knock came on his door. He turned his head, "Come in"

The door opened slowly and he raised an eyebrow as Hermione came in, "Yes?"

She looked over at him and blushed at the large amount of his chest that was showing. He smirked at this and gestured to the other side of the table, "Sit"

She came over and sat down tentatively, as if afraid he was going to bite. He chuckled, "You came for a reason? What do you need, little one?"

She blushed furiously and puffed up, "I am not little!"

His grin grew, "You're little to me, now what do you need?"

She looked down at her hands, "Well, it's just, are you really Harry? You act so different and you…well…you look a lot better than Harry did."

He reached across the table and grabbed her chin gently, pulling her face closer. She looked up at him and was surprised to see his face so serious. "I was Harry, but no longer. I was killed and reborn as an ayakashi. Why do you ask?"

She turned her head away and he moved his hand. She frowned, "It's just that, well, I expected the old Harry back and I got you." She blushed and started waving her hands around, "Not that you're a bad thing. It's just weird."

He chuckled again, "I am sorry that I'm not the same, but I'm glad that you don't dislike me as I'm sure some of the others do."

Her face lit up into a smile and she leaned forward and looked at him, "Well, we might as well make the best of it. Hello, my name is Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

He smiled and grabbed it, "Nurarihyon, handsome and powerful Master of all Spirits."

She looked scandalized for a moment and then smiled and laughed, "Why, hello Nurarihyon. That's quite a title you've got there."

He leaned back once more, "Why, thank you. That's nice coming from one so pretty as you." He puffed on his pipe once more and the corner of his mouth lifted up as she blushed again, damn, he was good at this. She sputtered for a moment and then pointed a finger at him accusingly, "Hey, wait a minute! You can't flirt with me! You have a kid! You must have a wife as well!"

His smile disappeared and grew sad, "I did have a wife. She died a couple years ago of old age. She was a human. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Hermione covered her mouth and tears formed in her eyes, "I'm so sorry! I didn't know!"

He gave a small smile, "It's okay. I knew she would die before me when I fell for her. She was happy till the end."

Hermione jumped up and grabbed him in a hug. He stiffened and then relaxed and wrapped his arms around her in a comforting gesture. His warm breath rustled her hair as he gave a sigh of happiness. Someone here was still the same. He was worried that they would have all changed too much. She let go of him in embarrassment and went back to her seat, "Sorry, Nurarihyon."

He chuckled lightly, "It is perfectly okay. All living things have feelings to express."

She nodded and looked at him in curiosity, "Will you tell me about your wife and son?"

"Of course I will."

OoOoOo

An hour later, she left with a grin on her face. He watched her walk down the hall with a small smile on his face. She turned the corner and he was just about to close the door when he heard a scream. His eyes widened and he raced from the room in the direction she had just gone in.

He heard a voice as he approached. It was Ron's. "What are you doing 'Mione?! He's a freak! A demon! I bet you were getting all cozy with him!"

Hermione's voice was scared as she spoke, "He's nicer than you think, Ron! Please get off of me!"

"No! I'll teach you that you can't just go around with him! You're my woman!" He heard the sound of something ripping.

Nurarihyon's eyes narrowed in anger and he sped around the corner. He grabbed the redhead off of Hermione and picked him up by the neck. Ron's face turned pained and Nurarihyon growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Hermione shakily stood and grabbed his arm, "Stop, you'll kill him."

Nurarihyon looked at her ripped clothes and his eyes glowed, "Why shouldn't I kill him? He would deserve it!"

She shook her head, "It's not worth it Nurarihyon."

He loosened his grip with a growl of anger. Ron fell to the ground rubbing his neck and gasping for air. Nurarihyon's eyes turned black around the sclera and the yellow glowed brighter as he glared at the redhead. Ron paled at the fearsome sight. "If you ever touch her again, I will end your pitiful existence. Do you understand me!?" Ron nodded and raced from his line of sight. His eyes turned back to normal and he took a deep breath, before he turned back to the girl behind him.

Her clothes were torn and ripped and barely hiding her modesty. He averted his eyes and pulled the haori off of his shoulders. He draped it around her shoulders and pulled it tightly around her. It was so big on her that it touched the ground. She slipped her hands through the too-long sleeves and clutched it together tightly.

All of a sudden, they heard shouting and running footsteps coming their direction. She scrambled behind him and grabbed the back of his yukata in fear. McGonagall, Snape, and Sirius came rushing into view, all pointing their wands at them. Ron was hiding behind them with a triumphant smile on his face.

Nurarihyon fell into a defensive position and growled lightly, "What do you want?"

Snape stepped forward, "Mr. Weasley just came and informed us that you attacked him and Ms. Granger. We've come to apprehend you."

Hermione fearfully stepped from behind him, still clutching his yukata. She pointed at Ron, "H…He tried to rape me! Nurarihyon was simply defending me from him. He didn't do anything wrong! It was Ron! H…He called me his woman and said he was going to teach me to stay away from Nurarihyon."

McGonagall's eyes widened and she spun to the boy, who now had a look of horror on his face, "Is this true, Mr. Weasley?!"

He shook his head frantically, his eyes wide in panic, "N…No! She's lying!"

McGonagall looked at the obviously frightened girl, "Do you have proof, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione clutched the haori tighter to herself. McGonagall saw this and walked over slowly. She reached them and looked up at the yokai questioningly. He nodded and she bent down to the distraught girl, "Let me see your clothes, Ms. Granger."

Hermione cowered and Nurarihyon put a hand on her shoulder in encouragement, "Go ahead, 'Mione. I won't let anyone else look."

He stepped into the view of the three males and blocked the two women. He heard the rustle of cloth and then a gasp of anger. "I see, Ms. Granger. It was Mr. Weasley who did this?"

"Y…Yes, Professor."

"You may cover yourself. I'll take care of it from here. Do you have somewhere you can go?"

Nurarihyon heard the rustle of cloth again and then Hermione grabbed his sleeve. He turned his head to look at her. "Yes?"

She looked at him pleadingly and he nodded, "Of course, feel free. It's open. I'll grab some clothes from your room for you."

McGonagall looked up at him, "Excuse me? What do you mean?"

He clarified, "She wants to go to my rooms, Professor. I am simply agreeing to her requests. She'll go in and I will stay out until she has new clothes."

McGonagall nodded and turned to Hermione, "Are you sure Ms. Granger?"

Hermione nodded, "He's the person I feel safest with in this house right now." Then she turned to Nurarihyon, "Please don't leave me there alone."

He looked startled, "But you are indecent, 'Mione?"

"You have a bathroom in there. I can go in there and you can stay in the main room. Someone else can get me clothes."

He nodded, "Fine." He turned to Sirius, "Can you please get her some clothes from her room, Padfoot?"

Sirius looked at him, "Can I talk to you afterwards? I want to get to know who you've become."

He stilled for a moment and then nodded, "Yeah, we can talk."

He turned and put his hand on Hermione's back, "Let's go 'Mione."

She nodded and they walked to his room, leaving the four people in the hall staring at their backs. McGonagall turned to Ron, "What were you thinking?! Attacking your friend?! And then lying about it!"

Ron's face grew angry, "He's a filthy demon! She can't spend time with him! Harry is finally dead, and then he comes along! She's mine!"

Snape stepped forward with anger on his face, "Watch your tongue, Mr. Weasley! You're lucky it's summer break or you'd be in detention for the rest of the year!"

Sirius stepped forward and looked down at the boy in disgust, "You're lucky that that was Harry"

"What?! Why would that matter?!" Ron shouted.

"Didn't you hear what he said to Dumbledore? He doesn't give second chances to his enemies. You have just become his enemy. If Harry wasn't in there somewhere, than you'd be dead. He is the Master of all Evil Spirits."

Ron paled in horror as that statement hit him, "Bloody hell, you're right."

McGonagall nodded and grabbed his arm, "We are going to tell your mother what you've done."

Ron started struggling, "Please, No! She'll be really angry!"

Snape sneered, "You would deserve it."

They left and Nurarihyon smirked from down the hallway, where he'd heard their conversation. He stepped into his room, where Hermione was waiting for him.

OoOoOo


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Nurarihyon was looking out his window at the street below and sipping his sake when he saw three people appear with a 'crack' and come inside. He set the sake to the side and grabbed his haori from the table, before he put it on and left his room to see who was here, he hadn't recognized one of the forms.

He walked down the stairs and heard voices from the kitchen so he headed that direction. He arrived as someone was speaking and stood outside the door as he recognized the voice of Luna Lovegood.

"...and then daddy told me to run while he held off the Death Eaters. I...I told him that I wanted to help, but he made me leave. Right before I was out of sight, I saw a green light hit him and he fell to the ground. I...I just know that he's dead. He died so I could get away. Then you guys showed up and...and helped me get here." He heard a sob and he looked in.

Seeing the girl on the chair crying, he stepped inside, ignoring the look of warning from McGonagall. He walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, "Are you safe?"

She sniffled, "Yeah, I am."

He squeezed her shoulder gently, "Then his last wish was granted. I am a father and I know that if my son's life was in danger, I wouldn't think twice before I jumped in the way and sacrificed myself. Parents will do anything for their children. You got away and he died painlessly, you mustn't cry over it. I wouldn't want my son to cry over me, I would want him to move on."

She sniffled again and took a breath, before she looked up to thank him. Her eyes widened and she threw herself into his arms. He stumbled back as he caught her, his eyes wide in surprise. He stiffened and his breath caught in his throat at her next words, "Lord Ayakashi!"

He stood frozen and she looked up at him. Yohime's face flashed across hers and he looked down in shock. He reached a hand up and brushed it across her face, his breath still caught in his throat. "Princess?"

She nodded and buried her face in his chest. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, not knowing whether to believe this or not. He heard sudden movement behind his exposed back and his head whipped around as he saw Ron grinning triumphantly from the doorway. His eyes widened as he saw a light speeding towards his back and he wrapped himself around the girl in his arms to protect her, covering her completely with his body.

He felt the spell hit him and he cried out in pain as it cut into him in a spray of blood. He saw Moody jump forward and incapacitate Ron as soon as he'd realized that he was there. He slumped in Luna's arms and felt blood dripping to the floor below him, forming a steadily widening puddle. She grabbed him tighter and slowly lowered him to the ground, "Lord Ayakashi! Oh my gosh! Stay still and I'll heal it!"

He looked up at her and smiled, "I've survived worse than this, Princess. I'll be fine."

She frantically rolled him onto his side and put her hands over the deep gash as they started glowing yellow. "I don't care if you've had worse! You'll stay still and let me heal you and that's final!"

He gave a small chuckle and then winced, before he smiled again, "Still the same, I see. Meak until you have a patient, then fierce as a tiger protecting her young."

She blushed and then looked at him with a frown, "Stop talking! You'll make it worse!"

He laid his head back on the ground and closed his eyes as he felt the gash in his back start to heal. He heard clomping uneven footsteps that stopped at the girl behind him. "You, girl, what's going on? You act like you've known each other for years."

Luna spoke, "I am a reincarnation of a woman by the name of Yohime. We have known each other for years. Lord Ayakashi was, is, my husband. We have a son named Rihan."

"...The healing?"

"A special ability of mine that allows me to heal most injuries and illnesses."

A moment of silence, then, "Is he gonna be alright?"

"He can hear us, you know? He's awake. But yes, he'll be fine by tomorrow as long as he goes to sleep after this. Now, shoo, so I can concentrate." He gave a small smile as he heard a huff and Moody's footsteps moving away. The girl, what did he call her?, finished and grabbed his shoulder, "Lord Ayakashi, can you get to your room or do I need to use a levitation spell?"

He opened his eyes and sat up slowly, with her hand behind his back helping steady him. He put a hand on his knee and stood unsteadily, feeling a bit drained. He regained his balance by leaning on the wall and Luna moved under his arm, putting it around his shoulder. He put a small amount of his weight on her, not wanting to crush the petite girl, and started moving away from the room. He looked back at Moody and then at Ron and the man nodded, he would be punished for his attack. He nodded back and turned to focus on walking.

They arrived at his room about ten minutes later, having had to go slow, and she helped him over to his futon. She laid him down gently and he slumped on it in weariness. He looked up at her and smiled, "Hello, my Princess. I never thought I'd see you again."

She looked down at him, "The first time I see you in years and you get injured. What's with you and dangerous situations?"

He chuckled, "It seems I live on the edge, neh?"

She frowned and then sighed and laid next to him with her hand on his chest, "At least you're okay. I was worried. There was a lot of blood for such a superficial wound."

He looked up at the ceiling in thought for a minute before he spoke again, "The spell seemed to be a mix between a cutting hex and a blood thinner curse. That's why it was bleeding so much. However I stick to what I said earlier, I've had worse. I would've been fine after a while."

She just sighed again and let him win the argument, cuddling herself up next to his warm body. He turned to his side and wrapped his arms around her, before he gave her a light kiss and closed his eyes. She watched his face as it relaxed and his breathing became lighter as his body became limp in her arms and she held him tighter, content to stay where she was at. Even if she was part Luna, the man next to her had been her husband and she knew he would never hurt her.

She smiled and closed her eyes, burying her face in the firm chest in front of her and breathing deeply. In her life as Luna, she had missed his smell of bamboo and sandalwood. She breathed a sigh and relaxed into his arms, falling asleep shortly after.

OoOoOo

Minerva McGonagall walked through the halls of Grimmauld Place in worry, over something that had always bugged her as a teacher. A male and a female in the same room, both that she thought of as her students, and it made it worse that she knew that one of them was a demon. She didn't think this new Harry would hurt anyone, but his new attitude and his new blood still put her on edge.

She finally gave in to her worry and walked quietly down the halls to Harry's room. She arrived and grabbed the doorknob hesitantly, should she intrude on their privacy, really? She turned the knob and opened the door after putting a silencing charm on the squeaky hinges. Light fell on a corner and two shapes on a large futon.

She stepped inside and left the door open so she could get a closer look and make sure they weren't in a compromising position. She placed mufflers on her feet and walked forward until she could see them clearly. Her face softened as she saw them and she smiled gently.

Harry was lying on his side with his arms wrapped around Luna and a peaceful expression on his face. Luna was tucked into his chest, spooned next to him and looking completely comfortable. They were both breathing lightly and she waved her wand as she felt a cold breeze from the drafty windows and a blanket formed over them.

She backed away and stepped into the hall. She peeked in once more and then closed the door quietly. She heard light footsteps and turned to see Molly Weasley coming down the hall. The red haired woman tilted her head towards the closed door and Minerva nodded and whispered, "They're fine. I've already checked on them. I must say that they are adorable though."

Molly smiled and walked away, Minerva following.

OoOoOo

A week later found Nurarihyon bored. Dumbledore had tried to ask him to be the defense professor for the new school year, but he had refused on the terms that he didn't feel like dealing with midgets. Luna had decided to be called Luna by others and Princess by him, but her looks had changed slightly. Her hair had turned black and her eyes had brown specks in the blue. Her face had also changed to slightly resemble Yohime, though not by much. She had been staying in Nurarihyon's room, much to Molly Weasley's displeasure as her motherly instinct said no boys and girls, but the Lord of Pandemonium had been adamant over it and she had learned to ignore it.

Dumbledore had been looking into other groups to help them against Voldemort and, much to Nurarihyon's amusement, had decided to ask a Japanese group called the Nura Clan. He had started laughing when he heard this and insisted that he go with whoever was sent to negotiate. Dumbledore had reluctantly agreed and decided that Remus would go.

On the day of, he conjured a loose kimono with cherry blossoms for Luna, and she put it on to see his smile. He had decided to bring her with them, even though she and him would be cloaked in Fear and invisible. He wanted to see how the Nura Clan was doing in this time period.

They left from his room by portkey and landed in an alley about five minutes from the Manor. He became invisible and picked Luna up bridal style, carrying her in his arms over the rooftops.

They arrived at the gates to Nura Manor and he watched as a yokai he recognized as Kubinashi answered the gate reluctantly. He almost laughed at the neckless yokai. In his time period, Kubinashi had been a stiff with a long ponytail and he hated people. Now, he just looked slightly uncomfortable around the obvious human.

Nurarihyon followed them inside and saw Remus sit down across from a man and he winced and whispered, "It seems like old age was not kind to me."

Luna let out a small giggle and looked up at him, "You're still handsome, Lord Ayakashi."

He grinned and left the two men to talk while he went out to the garden. He spied his son standing next to the Kerria trees with a small girl standing next to him. A little boy was playing with a kappa in the pond. He set Luna down next to him, but kept a hand on her arm to keep her cloaked in his Fear.

He watched as Rihan looked up and said a quote from an old poem. His eyes widened as the girl pulled a long sword from the shadows and aimed it at his son's chest. He let go of Luna and rushed forward, tackling Rihan to the side just as the blade thrust forward.

It sliced across his chest in a spray of blood and his eyes widened as he cried out in pain. Blood sprayed from his mouth and he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, blood spilling across the grass and staining it red. He struggled to keep his eyes open and he saw the blade thrust downwards again. It stabbed into his stomach and twisted and he coughed raggedly, blood spraying from his lips again.

Rihan spun around and his eyes widened as they caught on the cruel blade twisting into his father's stomach and the look of satisfaction on the girl's face. She crowed in triumph, "I came to kill Nurarihyon's son and I got the big man himself! I told you that you would pay for doing that to me, you worthless trash!"

Rihan unsheathed his own blade and jumped forward, knocking the girl away, but not killing her. The blade yanked from Nurarihyon's stomach as she held on and he cried out again. She laughed and then swirled and vanished in a cloud of black shadows.

Rihan bent and covered the stab wound frantically, his hands glowing yellow. Luna ran up and put her hands over the gash and her own hands started glowing brightly as she rushed to stem the flow of blood. Rihan looked up at her in surprise, but a weak moan of pain brought him back to the man on the ground.

Nurarihyon looked at them with glazed eyes and then they started to flutter shut as unconsciousness crept up from blood loss. Luna's eyes went wide and she pushed more power into her healing, "Lord Ayakashi! Stay awake, Lord Ayakashi! You can't fall asleep!"

He looked at her and grasped her hand weakly, "You'll...heal me, Princess. I...don't need to worry...about it." They could only watch as he fell unconscious and his body grew limp, the only signs that he was alive the light rise and fall of his chest and his ragged breathing.

Two people came running from the house and Rihan's eyes went wide as he saw the older version of his father next to the sandy-haired man. He looked back to the form on the ground and the sandy-haired man ran over to them and bent down, "Oh my God! What happened to him?!" He put a hand on the still figure's shoulder, "Nurarihyon! Nurarihyon, can you hear me?! Cub?!"

Older Nurarihyon gasped and stepped closer as he looked at his own body on the ground barely moving, "How?! How is this possible?!"

Remus glanced up, "I'll explain later! Accio Remus's bag!"A bag zoomed from the house and landed in his outstretched hand. He quickly pulled a red potion from it and uncorked it. He placed it above Younger Nurarihyon's lips and Rihan looked at him warily. He responded to the unasked question, "It's a blood replenisher. It'll make sure he doesn't bleed to death."

Rihan nodded and focused back on the stab wound that was barely healed. Remus tipped the vial and a small trickle of liquid fell into the partially open lips. Younger Nurarihyon coughed and spluttered, his body jerking as he choked on the potion. Remus massaged his throat and the potions went down smoothly. Color started returning to the too pale skin and Remus sighed in relief as the man's breathing picked up. After another twenty minutes, the two healing the otherwise fatal wounds were done and Rihan picked up the limp form gingerly.

He carried him inside and the other three followed him to his own room. He set the man on his futon and sat down next to him, looking at Remus, "Now, explain."

Older Nurarihyon nodded and sat down as well, "Yes, please explain how I am here and how he is here."

Luna just sat next to Younger Nurarihyon, holding his hand and watching him worriedly. Remus sighed, "That is Nurarihyon, just from three-hundred years in the past. We did a ritual to bring Harry Potter's spirit back, but instead of summoning the older Nurarihyon, it summoned the younger one. The girl next to him is the reincarnation of Princess Yo."

Older Nurarihyon's eyes went wide and he looked at the girl on the other side of the room. She looked up at him and gave a weak smile, before looking back to the younger him. Rihan's breath caught in his throat, "You're telling me that that is my father and that is my mother? When my father's also right next to me and my mother's dead."

Remus nodded, "Yes, that is Nurarihyon."

Rihan looked at the still form in worry, "Why did he jump in the way?! He could've died! He almost did! He still might!"

Older Nurarihyon put a hand on his wrist, "That just proves further that he is me. If I had been out there instead of him, I would be lying on that bed, probably dead. I'm weaker than I used to be."

Rihan just sighed and nodded, "I can understand. If it was Rikuo…"

Older Nurarihyon nodded and stood, "Now, I have a meeting of the Clan Heads in about twenty minutes. I trust that you can keep younger me alive while I'm gone. I will tell them that you're not feeling well, Rihan. You can stay here."

Rihan gave a grateful smile and walked over next to Luna, sitting and leaning against the wall. He watched the still form for any sign of a relapse as the older version walked from the room. Remus leaned against the wall as well, his face filled with worry.

OoOoOo

Nurarihyon awoke three days later to see Rihan leaning against the wall asleep while Luna was asleep against him. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the lack of pain in his torso. He slowly moved a hand along his chest and stomach and was relieved to feel smooth unblemished skin. He let his hand fall to his side and looked up at the ceiling, before he closed his eyes.

He was glad he'd come to the Manor with Remus. Sure, he'd gotten really messed up, but he'd saved his son's life and that was enough for him. He heard movement and then footsteps and a hand touched his face. He opened his eyes and saw Rihan looking at him in relief, "Dad! You're finally awake! It's been three days and we were starting to get worried!"

He smiled up at the hanyou, "You think I'd die that easy? You wound me!"

Rihan rolled his eyes but Nurarihyon saw relief in them and he looked up at his son with a happy expression. It abruptly faded as he thought of something, "Rihan, what was that girl doing on the grounds of the Manor?"

Rihan sighed, "Otome left me about fifty years ago and the girl looked just like her, so I thought, just maybe, ...I was a fool and you paid for it."

Nurarihyon shook his head, "Not a fool. I am sorry to bring this news to you, but that was probably Otome. Hagoromo Gitsune takes the bodies of the most beautiful women and de-ages them, possessing them to survive."

Rihan gasped and his head lowered in shock and pain. Nurarihyon saw tears on his face and he gingerly stood, before he grabbed Rihan into his arms and fell back to the bed with the hanyou in his grip. He tucked his son's tear-streaked face into his chest and rubbed his back, "I know how much Otome meant to you and I'm sorry, son." He saw Luna watching sadly from the side and he sighed as he felt wetness sink into his shirt.

He eventually leaned against the wall and started running his fingers through Rihan's long black hair that he had in human form right now. His hand eventually fell still and slipped to the side as he fell asleep, Rihan already asleep on top of him.

OoOoOo

They stayed for another week as Luna made him rest until he was completely recuperated. By the time they left, Kurotabou was coming with them as a defense instructor/guard at Hogwarts. They portkeyed to Dumbledore's office, time to really get started.


End file.
